thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flora's New Coach
'Flora's New Coach '''is the twenty-first episode of the first season. Plot When Flora first came to the Island fo Sodor, she had a tram coach that she used to work with. Flora loved her tram coach. but it's been a few years since the tram coach had been overhauled. The Fat Controller came to the coach yard at Knapford. He saw Flora about to collect her coach. "Wait a minute!" called the Fat Controller. Flora was surprised. "What's wrong sir?" she asked nervously."Nothing Flora, except I have to tell you something." Flora listened. "You see, your tram coach is in need of an overhaul, and you know how long that'll take." Flora was very sad. "But I've had my coach ever since I arrived!" she complained. "I understand that, but you must take your coach to the Steamworks and then come and get some regular coaches from the yard." Flora puffed sadly to collect her coach. Soon, she was coupled up and puffed away. At the Steamworks, Victor and the workmen were waiting. "Hello, my friend. So your coach needs an overhaul, eh? Well, don't worry, we'll keep it safe." "I know..." sighed Flora, but she still felt anxious. She puffed sadly back to Knapford to get some red coaches. At Knapford, Daisy was picking up passengers from Pip and Emma. Pip and Emma noticed that Flora looked a bit down. "What's wrong?" asked Pip kindly. Flora looked over and saw the others. "Well, my coach is being overhauled and I have to use these instead," said Flora sadly. "That's why you should be a Diesel ralicar. At least then the passengers are already inside you." snorted Daisy. Flora blew her whistle and puffed out of the station with her passengers. But Flora wasn't quite used to regular coaches and she accidentally stopped too quickly at Dyraw. Bulgy was quick to criticize. "Come on, get it right! You don't want your passengers to tell you off, do you?" he scoffed. Flora was upset. "It's not my fault..." she muttered. Meanwhile, Toby was taking trucks to the Docks. He was almost there at Suddery. The trucks snickered; they were going to play a trick on Toby. They started pushing Toby along the rails, hoping to crash. Toby was surprised. The driver grabbed the brakes just as a signalman saw what was happening. "Better switch the lever," he thought and he switched Toby onto a siding. Toby biffed into the buffers and went onto to crash through a metal fence. His driver examined him. "Oh dear... our cowcatcher is split into two, our axles broke, and your whole bufferbeam is twisted." Toby was upset. Harvey arrived to survey the damage. "Oh dear, looks like quite a mess. You'll have to be at the Steamworks for a while," he said as he shunted the trucks onto a siding. BoCo arrived to take the stone. "Hope you feel better Toby," said BoCo as he oiled away with the trucks. Harvey shunted Toby to the Steamworks. The news spread and the engines were at Ffarquhar Sheds that night. The Fat Controller was worried. "Percy, you'll have to do Toby's goods work. You don't have enough time to take The Vintage." said the Fat Controller. Percy was cross. "What about the harbour, sir?" asked Percy. "Well, the Docks are fine for now." "But what about the passengers?" asked Daisy. The Fat Controller turned to Flora. "Flora, you'll be taking The Vintage as well as your own passengers." Flora was delighted; she felt easier around Henrietta. But Henrietta wasn't pleased. "She's not vintage!" she spluttered. The next morning, Flora woke up and coupled up to Henrietta, Victora, and Elsie in the carraige shed. "Don't talk to her girls, she's not vintage like us! She's just a mock!" spluttered Henrietta. "Are you sure?" asked Victoria, "She seems nice." "Not vintage! I never want to travel with her!" Victoria and Elsie were unsure. "Come along," puffed Flora happily as she puffed out of the yard. At Elsbridge, Pip and Emma peered over and saw Flora stop too abruptly and bumped the passengers. "Oh!" cried Henrietta, "How horrible!" "Flora, this isn't like you," said Pip worriedly. Flora glared; she looked furious. "Henrietta's been insulting me all day! It's not fair!" "That's still not an excuse to bump your coaches," replied Emma. "You have potential," hummed Victoria to Flora, "Just don't bump us." Flora seethed with impatience as the passengers grumbled to the stationmaster. "What is it?" he asked. The passengers were almost as red as a rose. "That horrid engine spilled our tea and burned our clothes! And she bumped us all the time!" The stationmaster was cross too and telephoned the Fat Controller. That night at Ffarquhar Sheds, Henrietta was complaining to Percy. "It's never the same without Toby! That Flora's impossible!" fumed Henrietta. "Well, Toby's repairs will take some time," replied Percy huffily, "And Flora's coach's overhaul should take even longer." "Bother!" fumed Henrietta. Flora puffed into the shed just as the Fat Controller drove up. "Uh oh..." said Flora. The Fat Controller was furious. "All the passengers are saying this is a bad railway! Flora, you stay in this shed until you are wanted! Percy, I'll have to merge your schedule with somebody else's." "How about somebody who knows how to take care of coaches?" suggested Henrietta. Flora felt like bursting into tears. "How about the new engine, Dave?" asked Percy. "Well done Percy!" beamed the Fat Controller and he promptly left. Dave arrived the next day and got on well with the coaches. "It's a shame you were treated that way," he said kindly. "Indeed," agreed Elsie. Dave handled coaches surprisingly well as Flora stayed in the shed. For the next few months, it was like this; Dave and Percy working their hardest. Flora only did the quarry work. When at last one day, the Fat Controller came to see Flora again. "Flora, I am sorry about what I did. I know it wasn't your fault; Henrietta was insulting you and I've forbidden her to be used." Flora was delighted. "Ah, but that's not all!" chuckled the Fat Controller, "We've got your coach too! Finally after almost a year and a half." Dave shunted the coach into the shed next to Flora. "Victor saw to it that it was repaired as quickly as possible,' said Dave. Flora was a very happy engine indeed. "Come along coach, time to get to work." The coach rang her bell as Flora puffed away. Toby even came back to find all his coaches. Life is now normal on the Ffarquhar Branch and the engines always know how to take good care of their coaches. Characters *Percy *BoCo *Daisy *Pip and Emma *Harvey *Flora *Dave *Victor *Henrietta *Victoria *Elsie *Bulgy *Sir Topham Hatt *Toby (does not speak)'' *Thomas (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes